James Rhodes (Ziemia-616)
War Machine (właściwie James Rhodes) - postać stworzona przez Davida Michelinie'a i Boba Laytona. Jest szefem sztabu w Camp Hammond pochodzącym z południowej Pensylwanii, przyjaciel i bliski współpracownik Iron Mana (Tony'ego Starka). Zadebiutował w ''Iron Man #118. '' Opis James Rhodes jest Amerykaninem. Nie ma żadnych nadludzkich zdolności, jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Posiada wyszkolenie wojskowe. Do walki używa wyspecjalizowanej zbroi, która umożliwia mu latanie, projekcję energii, dostęp do baz danych a także dającej super siłę. Rhodey zastępował Tony'ego, gdy ten walczył z uzależnieniem od alkoholu. Okazało się, że noszenie stroju dostosowanej do cudzych fal mózgowych źle wpływa na jego psychikę, dlatego otrzymał swój własny skafander. Historia Ziemia-616 Ziemia-199999 Iron Man (film) James był podpułkownikiem sił powietrznych USA. Brał udział w ceremonii wręczenia nagrody Tony'emu za jego pracę, lecz on się nie pojawił, gdyż grał w kasynie. W imieniu Tony'ego nagrodę przyjął Obadiah Stane. Po wydarzeniach w Afganistanie Rhodes udał się na poszukiwania Tony'ego, lecz w tym czasie był on więziony u terrorystów. Spotkał go dopiero, gdy Tony się wydostał i wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Tony przyszedł z wizytą od James'a z propozycją udziału w projekcie prywatnym, lecz Rhodes się nie zgodził. Kiedy doszło do konfrontacji Iron Man'a na Bliskim Wschodzie z dwoma myśliwcami F-22, James natychmiast skontaktował się z Tony'ym. Ten powiedział, że jest odpowiedzialny za niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający. Gdy pułkownik przyjechał do Stark'a, Tony pokazał mu zbroję i odleciał. James uczestniczył w późniejszej konferencji, w której Tony ujawnił tożsamość Iron Man'a. Iron Man 2 (2010) 6 miesięcy później James, pod naciskiem rządu, miał nakłonić Tony'ego do rezygnacji z własności do zbroi. Mimo to Rhodes nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Gdy zobaczył, że w urodziny zorganizował imprezę, na której Tony się upił i stanowił zagrożenie, natychmiast przywdział zbroję Mark II. Rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy nim, a Iron Man'em. Dom Tony'ego został zrujnowany, a James uciekł. Jego pancerz został zmodyfikowany i wystawiony na Stark Expo. James został jego pilotem. Ivan Vanko przejął kontrolę nad jego zbroją i zaatakował nią Stark'a. Natashy Romanoff udało się jednak z powrotem przywrócić kontrolę nad zbroją Rhodes'owi. Potem James pomógł Tony'emu pokonać Vanko i jego drony. Nowy War Machine Po wydarzeniach z filmu Iron Man 2, James dostał nową zbroję od Tony'ego. Stark na to nalegał dlatego, że uważał iż technologia Hammer'a obraża jego zbroję, oraz dlatego że świat potrzebował 2 Iron Man'a, gdyby pierwszy był niedostępny. James rozpoczął misje dla Sił Powietrznych. Udało mu się znaleźć terrorystów (rzekomo z organizacji Ten Rings), posiadających technologię Hammer'a. Udało mu się uratować zakładników i pokonać terrorystów. W tym samym czasie działy się wydarzenia z Avengers (2012), więc zaraz po wykonaniu misji, Rhodes ruszył pomóc Avengers'om. Gdy przybył, zastał drużynę jedzącą shoarmę po zwycięskiej bitwie. Iron Man 3 (2013) James zmienił swój pseudonim na Iron Patriot. Jednym z jego głównych celów było zbadanie sprawy ataków terrorystycznych, przeprowadzanych przez Mandaryna. Podczas jednej z prób ujęcia bombowców, Rhodes poleciał na Bliski Wschód. Tam wylądował w fabryce włókienniczej, niechcący uwalniając stamtąd kobiety tam pracujące. Jedna z nich, okazała się być żołnierzem Extremis. James niespodziewanie został przez nią zaatakowany. Wyłączyła ona systemy skafandra i zabrała do swojego szefa. Został przewieziony do Miami, gdzie Aldrich Killian podgrzał skafander tak, że Rhodes musiał z niego wyjść. Po wyskoczeniu ze zbroi James starał się walczyć, lecz gdy zobaczył umiejętności Killian'a, poddał się. Udało mu się potem uciec. Natychmiast poinformował Stark'a, że zabrano mu zbroję. Razem dopadli Trevor'a Slattery'ego. Dowiedzieli się od niego o planowanym zamachu na prezydenta. Razem ze Starkiem wsiedli do łodzi. Tony podczas jazdy starał się uratować ludzi z samolotu prezydenta. Gdy dotarli, zobaczyli prezydenta w zbroi, wiszącego na linach. Szybko zostali znalezieni przez żołnierzy Extremis. Stark miał na szczęście zbroje, które wezwał. Podczas gdy Tony walczył z wrogami, James ratował prezydenta. Po wszystkim Rhodes aresztował wiceprezydenta, za spiskowanie z Killianem Ziemia-13122 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes House Party Protocol Po pokonaniu Galactus'a Iron Man organizuje imprezę w swoim budynku. Niestety goście się nudzą. Tony z pomocą James'a rozkręcają balangę, a goście się cieszą. Media Komiksy Filmy * Iron Man (2008) reż. Jon Favreau * Iron Man 2 (2010) reż. Jon Favreu * Iron Man 3 (2013) reż. Shane Black * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Kapitan Ameryka: Civil War (2016) W filmie z 2008 roku w roli James'a Rhodes'a wystąpił Terrence Howard. W pozostałych produkcjach w rolę War Machine'a wcielił się Don Cheadle. Seriale * Avengers: Potęga i Moc * Iron Man: Armored Adventures Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * MARVEL Contest of Champions Galeria Plik:Pobrane_(5).jpg|War Machine jako Iron Patriot Plik:War_machine_MKII.png War Machine.PNG War Machine 2.PNG Char 65294-1-.jpg|War Machine w serialu "Avengers: Potęga i Moc" Ciekawostki * Zbroja War Machine jest w stanie łączyć się z innymi urządzeniami mechanicznymi, nawet w samym środku walki. * Podczas którejś z afrykańskich wojen, War Machine wyposażył się w zestaw broni umożliwiający starcie z niewielką armią. * War Machine stał się potem Iron Patriotem. Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka War Machine'a Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:West Coast Avengers Kategoria:Force Works Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Secret Avengers Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Wojsko Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Czarnoskórzy Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:US Army Kategoria:Sentinel Squad O*N*E Kategoria:United States Marine Corps Kategoria:Office of National Emergency Kategoria:The Initiative Kategoria:The Crew Kategoria:Stark Enterprises Kategoria:Sojusznicy Iron Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Ghost Ridera Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Iron Man (filmy) Kategoria:1979 Debiuty postaci de:War Machine en:War Machine es:War Machine nl:War Machine ro:Mașina de război ru:Воитель Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Zabici przez Thanosa Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)